


Sleep deprivation

by Prawnperson



Series: Alternate universes [3]
Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Giant!Wolfgang, It’s fun to write Wigfrid, M/M, Monstarve!AU, Rougarou!Warly, Valkyrie!Wigfrid, let him sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: No homo but can I fall asleep on your shoulder for at least 12 hours.





	Sleep deprivation

There is a piebald, grey and black rougarou asleep on his shoulder.

More specifically, Warly is asleep on his shoulder, longe since passed back into mostly human form and still spark out.  
It’s weird for Wolfgang to watch the curled up for of a bird shift and morph into a mostly human figure, still rolled into himself in much the same way.

“How long häs he been out for?”

Wigfrid calls up. She squints up to check and, clear as day, Warly is still sound asleep against Wolfgang, Downy feathers well and truly ruffled, yet for once, he isn’t making fidgety attempts to fix them.

“Shh. Birdy is sleeping.”

Wolfgang reprimands, trying to be as quiet as physically possible. Not very quiet at all, really. Wigfrid gives an affirming nod and mimes zipping her mouth shut.

“Since night time.”

Her eyes widen and she barely represses a laugh. That can’t be much less than, what, 18 hours at this point in the day? Still, the poor creature shows no signs of waking up any time soon.

So, as per usual, Wigfrid and Wolfgang go on their hunt. Wolfgang spends the duration of their walking gently steadying Warly with one cupped hand, only penning in whatever beast Wigfrid locates so that she can tear into its flesh with her talons. Before long, she has a more than satisfactory stock of meat and fur, along with a few shards of amazingly sharp horn.

She’s just jabbing her teeth into one of the hunks of meat whenever she sees Wolfgang turn, laying his hand to stop Warly from falling off his shoulder as he finally wakes up, stretching out until his back gives an ungodly crack. The circles under his eyes are considerably less dark, and the flat-lying grey feathers around his neck show his shoulders aren’t tensed painfully as usual. Wigfrid directs her attention back to the dripping chunk of Beefalo in her hands. She can hear Wolfgang’s side of the conversation, and while it’s certainly of no interest to her, she listens anyway, just so she has some gossip for Wes later on.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering: Warly is specifically a crane rougarou. The transformation takes place every night, and it’s hella painful, meaning he basically never sleeps. It’s real bad.


End file.
